Fallen
by BrokenSmileBrokenHeart
Summary: Cecily Jones is an unknown Original, who arrives to Mystic Falls after the tragic events that happen. *After Season 3 Finale* Elena Gilbert now wonders why she came. What happens when Cecily is apart of everything? A huge part indeed. Especially when she has an interesting relationship with one of the Originals. How will the Originals react to her arrival?
1. Cecily

"Oh my fucking god turn that ear deafening piece of crap you call 'music' off!" I hear a deep voice yell over the loud music I was playing. It was Damon. I knew it. I let out a sigh as I lowered the volume to a ten. "Sorry about that grandpa!" I yell back as I roll my eyes walk to the doorway of my room. Damon scoffs as he leans against the blood colored surface of the wall. "Is that how you treat your elders? You rude little girl. Ever heard of manners? Oh and a reminder, I do not look like a grandfather, I look far better." His voice caked in what I like to call, asshole-ism. I know it's not a word, but it's the perfect word to describe the way he speaks. I walk back over to my radio and switch to 'I Want' by One Direction. The song and boy band Damon Salvatore, despised.

I grin deviously and turn around singing along to the song. He narrows his sea colored eyes at me, I laugh as I sing. "I want, I want, I want to be loved by YOU!" I poke his stomach and run around the room, Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh the torture!" He yells in a sarcasm kind of tone. I stop running standing in front of the room, I feel like the perfect background music for this scenery would be 'Doomsday' of Doctor Who. You know? The BBC Orchestra thingy? I sigh watching Damon turn his back to me and walk down the hall. I frown; he's been pulling away from me these past few days.

God damn that Elena Gilbert. When I saw Damon for the first time since 1920, he told me about her. The Petrova Doppelganger. How he fell in love with her, how he compelled her to forget he ever told her that he loved her, especially when he kissed her for the first time. You're probably wondering, why would Damon tell me? Who am I? Well, first off. My name is Cecily Jones, my actual name in my original language is longer but I don't want to confuse your little brain. I met Damon Salvatore in Manhattan, New York. That was the year where women did not dress like prostitutes, we wore flappers. It was quite fun actually. Damon was wearing a suit when I met him; I was relaxing at a restaurant watching crowds of people pass by. All laughing and smiling. Emotions I could no longer feel or express. I shook my head from the tears, the memory coming back to me. I couldn't bare it, not now, not ever. I hear sounds of footsteps approaching; I look up to see a light skinned man who looked as if he were to be eighteen or older, his face structure charming me. Especially his polite smile. I couldn't help but smile back, "Mind if I sit here miss?" I shook my head softly after he spoke. "Not at all. You're welcome to sit kind sir." He sat down across from me with grace, the smile carved into his face.

The twenties was such a joy after I met Damon Salvatore. We were the best of friends until that night in 1922...I was sitting on the balcony watching the moon as if it were Marilyn Monroe performing, eye captivating. "Cecily!" I hear Damon call; I blink my dark brown eyes and turn away from the room and to the voice calling. I gasp at how close his face was to my own, "Y-Yes?" I stutter. His lips twist into a grin, "Just wondering, who's the gentleman you wrote about here?" He held up an old parchment, my eyes widened as my hand reached out to grab the paper. Damon pulled the paper away backing up. His eyes connected with the paper and he began to read right off the lines. "By the Angel Raziel, nobody would ever speak to me after all that I have just done. I've taken in the blood of a poor girl. He told me it was just part of the process. But this is 1540; people would look at me as if I gave birth to a child out of wedlock. I'm a monster now. A terrifying bed time story. But this is all reality." "Shut up!" Next thing I know…I slapped him. I slapped Damon right across the face. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.


	2. History

"Oi! Cecily! You can snap out of whatever it is you're thinking about right now!" Damon's voice finally comes through to me.

I jump back in surprise, brows shot up as Damon eyes me suspiciously. Great, another flashback that I get trapped in.

"Huh? Sorry, just deep in thought." I shrug my shoulders lightly before walking past an utterly confused looking Damon.

"Deep in thought my ass. I know when you lie, now tell me the truth." He responds catching up with me as I exit the house, leaving the door unlocked.

"Just a flashback, that's all." "Flashback of what?" I roll my eyes at his question before answering it in a snarky voice.

"The night I high fived your face once and for all." I give up a small smirk before walking down the streets, maybe I'll bump into the doppelg nger.

"1920's, when I found that letter you wrote about the night you first drank." He mumbles under his breath.

"I can feel the stinging in my cheek just by remembering it." He breathed out as I stop outside the Mystic Grill.

"Lovely, because I'll never forget the way you escorted me off the balcony. Such a gentleman you are." I sneer before strolling up to the entrance of the restaurant/bar/cafe.

Letting myself in, I stroll over to an empty table and seat myself down. On cue, the younger Salvatore arrives and plants himself on the chair across from me.

"Last I checked, I'm not the doppelg nger, so buzz off bambi eater." I send a glare towards him, he reminds me of my younger brother. Alessandro, ass wipe he was.

"No but you were turned by one. Tatia, am I right?" He replied with a devious grin on his face.

"And if you would like to keep all ten of your fingers, I suggest you leave. Now. Before I cause any damage to your healthy being." I threaten in a low voice.

"Stefan." A soft female voice calls out. I release a slight chuckle before shaking my head. "Looks like your little Cinderella is here, Prince Charming." I roll my eyes before standing up from the table and escorting myself out.

"What a waste of time that was. I didn't even get the chance to eat." I pout as I fold my arms over my chest.

"Oh quit whining, we have more important things to get to. Like what you have against the Petrova blood line." Damon questions me, I raise both eyebrows at him.

"You're really asking me this? And to think you were the smart one." I sigh. "Alright, take a hint. At the age of 18, I met Niklaus and Elijah with my best friends blank and blank. My brother has an interest in one of them and eventually blank kills him and decided I was worth saving so blank turned me into a vampire."

"Blank, I take it, is Tatia?" Damon raises a brow. "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" I snort, I can be pretty funny at times. "But who was the other girl? Did Elijah fall for her or something?"

I scoff before shaking my head. "Nonono, don't think I'm telling you that here where your brother and his no good oh-I'm-innocent-I-don't-want-to-be-a-vampire girlfriend can hear me." I warn him before walking right past him.

If Damon thinks I'm going to give up information so easily, then he's the fool in this game.  



	3. Death

Walking past Damon, I do my best to not shed at least one tear. The images of Tatia, Ambrosia, and I flash before my eyes. That night at Tatia's cabin never left my mind, it lurked in the back of my mind, like always.

_Flashback_

Year: **1470**

Laughing uncontrollably, Ambrosia and I race up to the door and knock on it three times.

"Tatia! Are you alive? Open the door!" Ambrosia yelled at the wooden door, her raven hair resting against her back.

"Be patient, my little ducklings!" Tatia responded, the door revealing the grinning brunette.

"Us, patient? You must be filled with alcohol then Madam Petrova." I remark, rolling my eyes, a soft giggle escaping from my mouth as I stroll past her.

"Oh tonight I'll be filled with something else, Miss Petralia." I could sense the smile on her lips, the door shut closed as I turn around.

"Tatia, choose your words carefully now." Ambrosia grumbled, pinching Tatia's hip. I furrow my eyebrows, what in the world did she mean by that?

"Would you like to explain to me what this something else is?" I question her, not before my older half naked brother bursts into the room.

My eyes widen at the sight of him, breathless. His chest heaving, Tatia smirked and rested her hands on her hips as Ambrosia and I stare at my brother with wide eyes.

"I would say the liquid that came from your brother, but I truly thank you for reminding me to do this." Tatia purred before running towards my brother with remarkable speed and sinking her teeth into his neck.

My hand flies to my mouth, preventing me from screaming. My brothers eyes staring into mine, filled with horror. I give up a slight whimper before falling onto my knees, Ambrosia runs over to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Tatia, that is enough! You're going to kill the poor boy!" Ambrosia yells at Tatia, who ignores her command. "I said that is enough!" Ambrosia yells even louder causing Tatia to rip away from my brother, throwing him down to the floor.

Her breathing is heavy as she turns towards us, blood dripping from both corners of her lips, down to her chin. A devious smirk cracks through her lips.

_End of Flashback_

I gulp as my hand rests on the pole. I shudder before coming back to reality, snapping out of the flashback. I frown; Ambrosia was a charming young woman. One who was capable of being terrible. Yet, I never understood how she managed to get Klaus under her spell.

Though, I'm pretty sure he's slowly crawling out from beneath it since I've seen him with the Vampire Barbie. My lips slowly curve from a frown, to a devious grin.

"What is it? What are you thinking of?" Damon raises his eyebrow at me, interested in what was working the mechanics in my head.

"Oh you'll see, just wait. It's going to be quite the entertainment." I promise. It was no lie, of course.

This is going to be plenty of fun.


	4. Surprise

"You are out of your bloody mind!" Ambrosia growls at a grinning Tatia. "Two siblings going missing will raise suspicions, their mother and father will eventually begin to worry. You need to at least turn one of them into a vampire." Ambrosia advises her, if it were to be me that Tatia turns, I'll kill her the moment I rise from the dead. Rolling chocolate brown eyes, Tatia gave up a sigh. "Fine." She shuffled over to where I lay on the wooden floor, gasping for oxygen, blood streaming down the back of my neck from the two bite marks inserted into my throat.

Tatia raises her wrist to her mouth and bites it before resting her free hand behind my head, raising my head only a little bit. She then brings her bleeding wrist up to my lips, I stare at her wrist for only a second before attacking it with my lips, immediately drinking the blood.

I shoot up on my bed, thin strands of my hair dangles in front of my face from the elastic that held most of my hair back into a messy ponytail. "Damn you, Nik." I mumble under my breath, glancing over at the occupied chair across from my bed. "Lovely to see you too, Cecilia." He gives up a slight smirk as he says my name. I narrow my eyes at him, folding my arms over my chest. "How did you get in? Last I checked, Ambrosia isn't here to let you in." I sneer at him, noticing the anger in eyes.

"Ambrosia, I haven't heard that name in a while. Nor have I seen the lovely face the name belongs to." Niklaus leans forward resting his chin on his knuckles. "You have, perhaps." Jesus, I can see his boner poking out from under neath the cloth of his pants. I roll my eyes, he really doesn't expect me to tell him Ambrosia is on her way or something right?

"Last time I saw Rosi, it was the 20's in London. She was enjoying being accompanied by a rather large group of handsome men." I mention before standing up from my bed. "Men who are most likely dead by now." He stood up from his seat. "Now, do tell. Are you involved in a relationship with the older Salvatore brother?" Nik raises an eyebrow at me.

Wait, me and Damon? That is SO NOT happening, the man is already in love with his brother's girlfriend. I am most certainly not getting involved in that freaking triangle. "Besides, the only person many of the people in town has seen with Damon, is you. Now, I'm expecting an answer." I roll my eyes at his words before replying with a simple, "no."

His reaction was far more better than I reacted, he was grinning. "I wouldn't be surprised if he comes to your door any second now, he's seen me walk my way here." I narrow my eyes at him slightly, within one blink, Niklaus sped off. I shake my head, he really must be going mad just as Damon said.

"What did he want from you?" I hear Damon's voice bore into the room as he seats himself on the edge of my bed. "Nothing." I lie, smoothly. I release a shaky sigh before simply shrugging my shoulders. "You should reconsider lying to me, unless you think I'll believe you when you say Klaus, the hybrid drag queen didn't want anything from you." I shake my head, giving up a soft chuckle at his nick name for Nik. "It's really none of your business, Damon. He just stopped by to wake me up and creep me the hell out, which he didn't quite accomplish." I lean back against the bed headboard, folding my arms over my chest. "Now go home and take a shower, you reek of alcohol and smoke." I wrinkle my nose at him, a look of both disgust and disapproval on my face.

"I see how it is, hard to get huh?" Damon licked his upper lip, failing at being seductive, only being ridiculous and utterly selfish, as usual. "Go home, Prince Salvatore." I say ironically. I wave my hand at him, he finally speeds out of my room, then out the front door. "No click, time to get up." I groan, noticing that Damon hadn't locked the door behind him. Throwing the sheets to the side, I leap up from my bed, my feet making contact with the wooden floor. I speed down to the front door and immediately lock it. My shoulders immediately tense.

I take a step back from the door and slowly turn around to face the kitchen area, my eyes meeting a pair of sky blue ones. It's her. It can't be, she was killed during the Great Depression. Wasn't she?

"Ambrosia." The name escapes me in a whisper, the size of my eyes increase as did the devious smile on her lips. 


	5. Jealousy?

"And a pleasure it is to see you again as well Cecilia." Ambrosia purred, giving up a smile that screamed 'I'm surprised no hunter killed you over the last 542 years.'.

"What are you doing here?" I question her before relaxing my shoulders, I stroll past her into the kitchen area, towards the kitchen island. "I take it, you didn't bump into ole' Klaus aye?"

I grin picking up a glass of water I left on the counter, bringing it up to my lips. "Well, no, I thought that was evident since I'm not on your couch moaning out his name." Ambrosia pouted walking in.

I scoff, I may fear her (only a tiny little bit, tinier than a mouse) and hate her but besides Damon, she is the horniest little bitch anyone will meet. "Right, though you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

I take another sip of water before hearing Ambrosia chuckle. "Oh silly, I'm here to reunite with everyone. Well, everyone except for Tatia. Last I heard she mysteriously died." She answered, emphasizing the word 'mysterious'. We all know Tatia couldn't have died from just a normal cause, it had something to do with the Mikaelsons.

"I'm sure Niklaus will be rather ecstatic to hear of your arrival." I mumble.

"And aroused." Ambrosia smirks, I gag.

"Oh please, don't give me any details, I don't want to throw up like I did last time you informed me of the so called 'fun' you had with Niklaus." I grimace before seating myself on my counter.

"Fine, though I hope you'll let me stay. Besides, I think we should stay away from the drama of Mystic Falls, and pop back in just in the nick of time."

"Sounds like a plan." I agree and shrug my shoulders.

-Three weeks later-

"Fresh air!" I throw my arms in the air as we enter a boutique. I had no idea Mystic Falls had any boutiques!

"Oh shut up." Ambrosia mumbles as she walks over to a rack filled with dresses.

I roll my eyes at her before noticing a familiar pair of eyes along with raven black hair. "Shit!" I whisper to myself before ducking behind a rack of dresses, sneaking my way over to Ambrosia.

"I take it, you found Prince Charming?" Ambrosia hums, picking up a hanger that held a blush pleated silk-chiffon dress with a gold embroidered tulle bodice, sweetheart neckline, internal boning, train, fully lined.

"Marchesa Embellished silk-chiffon strapless gown. I think it'll do you will, try it on." She spoke, I step back with a puzzled expression on my face. "You-You want me to wear it? Why?" I choke out, she would look like a goddess in that dress. Me? Hell, I would look out of place.

"Just put it on, I want to see how it looks on you." She demands, her voice giving off the vibe that she was beginning to become irritated. I relucantly take the hanger and scurry off to the changing room and change into the dress.

~Ambrosia's P.O.V~

I grin as I watch Cecily disappear down the hall to the dressing room, I look over at the elder Salvatore boy with a Tatia look-a-like.

"Damon!" I exclaim walking over to the two, flashing a smile at him. "What a surprise it is to see you here, Cecily and I were just looking for a dresses to wear to a party held by a close friend of ours." I lie through my teeth, noticing how Damon's pupils dilated as I finish my sentence.

I whirl around to see Cecily walk out of the changing room, I stare in awe. It took her a few minutes to notice Damon's presence behind me.

Then again, it took me a while to notice Nik standing at a rack next to me. I turn back towards Damon, noticing the hint of jealousy and anger mixed in the doppelgangers face. I give up a smirk before smirking.

"Always knew you were a sucker for older women." I whisper to Damon before turning around and strolling in Cecily's direction. Her perfectly curled hair settled on her right shoulder, the dress gave her pale skin a little bit of color, besides that. She looks dashing.

I could just feel Klaus's eyes burning into my back, it felt better than expected too. "You look ravishing, looks like we've found the Cinderella gown you'll be wearing to Kol's party." I smirk, okay I contacted Kol before my arrival but hey, the boy was quite responsive.

And he did have quite the crush on Cecily back in the day. The adorable romance the two shared.

Though Cecily's eyes told me different.

~Cecily's P.O.V~

I'm already close to collapsing right here, on this floor, in this amazing dress! "Party?" I gulp before noticing the doppelganger next to Damon then Nik gazing at Ambrosia's back, now I see what she's getting at.

I let out a soft sigh before forcing a soft smile. "Right, Kol's party. Can't wait for it, it's tonight isn't it?" As if I told Ambrosia she was pregnant with Klau's baby, she glowed with excitement and responded.

"Why yes! It is tonight! Thank you for reminding me, dear child." She teases before whirling around to face an angered yet shocked Damon, upset-pouty-faced Niklaus, and the pissed off doppelganger.

"It was a pleasure to bump into you Damon, oh and a pleasure it is to see you Nik. You too, girl with Tatia's face plastered onto her face." She curtsied before walking over to the counter.

I glance over at Damon and sent him a 'Laters, baby.' smile. I turn and walk past a few dressing rooms before running into mine.

I dig my teeth into my bottom lip before slipping out of the dress. I'm supposed to hate Ambrosia, but how can I when she's finally doing some good for moi?

I place the dress back onto the hanger as I stand in my bra and panties. I just hope I won't be standing without my bra and panties on at Kol's alleged party. 


	6. Waiter Boy

~Five Hours Later~

I yawn before grabbing the door handle and pulling the door to the Mystic Grill open, strolling in to the restaurant. Some burger with fries and a glass of whiskey would help me with my hunger, instead of warm blood from the vein. I walk up to an empty bar stool at the bar table and seat myself down, realizing what I have missed.

Silence.

It's better than I could ever imagine, no voices yelling at me or rambling on about irrelevant things. No Ambrosia. No Damon. No Niklaus. No Elena.

"Hey, you okay?"

I blink twice before glancing up from the wooden surface, my sky blue eyes meeting a pair of dark chocolate eyes. "Um, yes. I was just thinking about something." I blurt out nodding my head after.

"Alright, so, are you ready to order?" The waiter asks, since when do they allow hot waiters like him to wear t-shirts that show traces of their abs? Bloody hell, did the temperature in this room get higher or is it just me and my bad timing horny-ness?

"Uh yeah, cheeseburger with French fries at the side and a glass of Jack Daniels." I give up a soft smile at his reaction.

"Are you sure you're a female? Because I know a lot of girls and women here who only order salads." He grins slightly. I roll my eyes at him before replying. "I'm a woman who doesn't give a damn about her weight. If a guy wants me, then I'm sure he can handle me eating like his species." I shrug my shoulders softly leaning back in my seat.

The waiter lets out a soft chuckle. "Nice choice of words there. By the way, I'm Jeremy." He finally introduces himself. So hot waiter has a hot name, score! "Pleasure to meet you Jeremy, I'm Cecily." I hold my hand out for him to shake.

He takes my hand and lightly shakes it. "Pleasure's all mine Cecily." I notice him giving up a small frown before taking his hand away from mine. I place my hand back on my lap, nodding my head. "Sure it is." I say quietly, Jeremy nods his head before walking back (at a strange speed might I add) to the kitchen.

He's a hunter, he's definitely a hunter. Or else, how could he tell I was a vampire after touching my hand?

"Looks like you met one of our local vampire hunters, should I also mention he's close to being one of the five?" Great, he's here as well.

I whirl my head around to see Damon plant himself down on the bar stool next to mine. "You know him?" I raise an eyebrow. "Know him? He's Elena's brother, you know her, and you know him." He responds.

"He's her brother? Well, how does he deal with the fact that she's a vampire then?" I narrow my eyes at him, this cannot get worse than I can ever imagine. Vampire hunter wasn't so bad until Damon mentioned Jeremy is related to her; then again, maybe I could seduce him with compelling him? No, he'll stake me either way.

"He doesn't, she stays with Stefan and I at the boarding house while he lives with Matt Donovan." He says. I nod my head without asking who Matt is. Matt is probably Jeremy's friend who is trying to help him control his desire to kill vampires.

"Here's your order, _Cecily._" I whirl my head around, Jeremy walked up to the bar table and set the plate of cheeseburger and fries down along with the glass of whiskey I had ordered. I give up a soft smile doing my best to hide the smirk I wanted to give up badly.

"Thanks, waiter boy." Oh if only I could face palm myself right now, waiter boy? Dear fucking Satan, how stupid can I be?! Well, at least he smiled a little at me, but then there's Damon eternal-stud Salvatore to ruin the moment!

"Already giving him a nickname? What about me, buddy?" He pouts; I turn my head to him and grin receiving the same grin from him. "Your nickname, my dear, is lonely douche bag." Jeremy snorts before laughing while Damon frown and narrows his eyes at me. I smile before turning back to my plate of food and pick up a French fry, popping it into my mouth.

"So, uh is anyone going to Kol's party tonight besides moi and her friend?" I question, Jeremy glances at me then at Damon. "No, I'm not going with Damon if that's what you're thinking. He's too busy to rock the night away." I hear Jeremy snicker before he shakes his head. "Tragic, but then again, my friend and I are going too." He replies.

Well, hopefully I can seduce him at the party! If not, then death can come bite my ass. I grin before replying. "Hope you'll have fun, I hear there will be tons of hot girls there. Who knows, maybe one will find you and you guys can have a go at it on Kol's bed." I chuckle before taking a sip of the Jack Daniel's.

"Well then, tonight is going to be my lucky night. Who knows, maybe I'll find a girl there who doesn't give a damn about her weight." He walks past me once again; I set my glass down in surprise, oh lord knows what I will do to that boy at the party.


	7. The Party

"Cecily Petralia 'Jones', get your ass over here!"

I bite my lip, in hope that the black corseted ball dress Ambrosia had bought fit her. I rush up the stairs and down the hallway to the guest room which now belongs to Ambrosia, herself. My eyes widen at the sight of her standing in front of the mirror in the dress, she looked absolutely breath taking, though I still don't understand why she called me. "Is something wrong, Ambrosia?" I raise a brow at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do I look fat in this dress?" The most well known question within the female population! I shake my head softly before exiting her room. "You look gorgeous in that dress, damn Satan would fuck you in that dress." I roll my eyes and shut the door to my room, I grin at the blush pink full length gown (which I had already worn at the boutique!) displayed on my bed, and maybe tonight won't be so bad.

I hurry and change from my casual wear and into the dress; finally I put on my pale pink pumps from Steve Madden and twirl around in front of the mirror. Without falling, success! I release a soft giggle and freeze in front of the mirror. "You know, curling your hear wouldn't be such a bad idea." Ambrosia comes up behind me with a curling iron and sets me down on the edge of my bed before plugging the cord in.

-_Twenty Minutes Later: 6:50 pm_-

I rush down the stairs, my curls bouncing on my shoulders as I reach the last step. "Hurry up A! Party starts at like eight or something!" I let out a soft sigh before grabbing a clutch purse and open the front door, fully aware of the glare my back received from Ambrosia and her curled brown hair which was held back in a messy bun with strands of her hair draped over her shoulders. I speed down the steps and rush towards Ambrosia's vehicle, standing in front of the right side of the vehicle.

"Blimey slow down, Cecily! Kol is excited to see you as well but I'm sure he can keep in his member longer than you think." Ambrosia calls out to me as she locked the front door. I roll my eyes at her before replying. "The only place Kol and I will ever have sex in, is in your dreams dear Ambrosia." I narrow my eyes at her before opening the car door and seating myself into the passenger seat. I shut the door behind me and I sit back in my seat, closing my eye lids. As soon as Ambrosia enters the car, my eyes flutter open and my hands form a knot on my lap.

Ambrosia assumes I'm ecstatic to go to the party because Kol will be there, just wait till she sees Jeremy, the waiter boy. I slightly grin at the thought of bumping into Jeremy at the event and- Well, I shouldn't continue with that image. "What are you thinking about?" Ambrosia asks in a sing-song voice. I roll my eyes before turning my head towards her. "Most definitely not who you think it is, Rosi." I reply in a sing-song voice.

I hum to myself as I play with the radio button switching radio stations. "You can stop playing with the button now! We have arrived." I hear Ambrosia announce in a satisfied voice. How can we arrive so quickly? I shrug before noticing the time, 7:55 pm! Holy damn that radio button was more distracting that I thought! I shake my head and reach for the handle on the car door, before I knew it, Kol was holding the car door open for me with a wide grin on his face. "Such a pleasant sight you are, love." Kol purrs as I step out of the car.

I brush my curls to my right shoulder and give up a small smile, my eyes meeting his. "You're not so bad yourself Mikaelson. You do clean up well after all." After shutting the car door closed, he leans over and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. Without saying a word, he pulls back and takes my free hand into his. He leads the way to the incredibly large mansion and guides me inside. I glance around to see if I recognize anyone but so far, no sight of people I know.

I tug at my lip with my teeth as Kol leads me up the stairs, I clear my throat stopping at the middle of the stair case. Kol turns around with a puzzled expression on his face. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" He asks; I raise both my eyebrows at him. "Yes there is Kol. I thought I was making it quite clear that I'm not interested in having you to thrust your member into my vagina, Mikaelson." I rip my hand away from his before turning to storm down the stairs to collide into someone.

"Oh god, I am really sorry! I did not seeing you coming, sir." I apologize, noticing the man's date. She was pretty, her eyes the same exact colors as mine though her cheeks and facial structure were completely gorgeous! I give an apologetic smile until I glance towards the man's direction. "Jeremy! Oh my god, I am even sorrier than I already am." I bite my lip again feeling my cheeks beginning to turn red.

Jeremy lets out a soft chuckle as he gives me a soft nod. "Nice to see you again Cecily, it's okay by the way. I couldn't recognize you in that dress, though." He flashes an irresistible grin at me; this boy really knows how to make a girl blush like crazy, even ones who are 542 years old! I roll my eyes at him before giving up a soft chuckle. "Huh, well it's tough to recognize you in that!" I poke his chest playfully trying not to freak out about how his chest muscles felt.

Jeremy shakes his head chuckling as the girl with dark raven locks holds his arm with a small smile. Before he has the chance to say anything, Kol clears his throat from behind me and steps forward on the steps his hand resting on the small of my back. " Jeremy, I see you've met my date, the lovely Cecily." Kol smirks slightly as he speaks, I roll my eyes quickly before looking back up at Jeremy and his nameless date flashing them a small smile.

"Yeah, seems like it." Jeremy nods his head softly before introducing his date. "I'd like you two to meet my date, April." April sends a bright smile at both Kol and I, I flash back a smile as Kol nods his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you April. You remind me of the season you're named after-"

I interrupt Kol with a small groan along with my head shaking. "Don't even start flirting with the poor girl; you're going to bore her with your ridiculous 'charm' and stupid wink. So don't even bother, Kol." I send a glare at Kol before excusing myself from the conversation and hurry down the stairs past Jeremy and his date.

"That was a little harsh on my little brother, don't you think Cilia?" I hear Klaus's voice chirp into my ears as I stand on the marble floor of the main entrance, I look up to notice Ambrosia standing right by him. I raise both eyebrows. "That is none of your concern of what I had with your brother, Nik. We ended ages ago, and believe me when I say I'd rather be burned alive than be with your brother and get my heart broken like the last time." I growl before turning from him and storming down the hallway.

"You'll soon regret saying that, darling! I may not be the modern day Moriarty but the game has just begun dear Cecily." He calls out after me; I continue walking down to the garden that was strangely by the parking lot. "Go find someone else to toy with, Nik." I mutter loud enough for him to hear with his supernatural hearing. He can't use anything or anyone to get to me. After all, there's no one left I love. I have no weaknesses.

**A/N**: Hey guys! So sorry for not updating and all but hey new chapter has arrived! Been really busy with school and friends but now I have had the chance to sit back and finish writing this chapter. Phew! Leave reviews of any kind, if you ship Cecily with Damon, Kol, Jeremy and if you ship Ambrosia with Klaus or any character then say so and give me a reason why!


	8. Houston, we have a problem

"Cecily, wait up!" I whirl around, giving up a small smile as I notice Jeremy jogging towards me. I bite my lip as he finally reaches me. "Hey, sorry about what happened back there. Hopefully I didn't cause you to think differently of me?" Chuckling, Jeremy shook his head softly before replying. "Nope, not one bit. There's really no reason for you to apologize, although I did notice a certain hybrid speaking to you back inside." Jeremy raises both eyebrows; thankfully the garden wasn't filled with humans roaming around, so we were free to speak of supernatural species. "Ah yes, the modern hybrid Moriarty wannabe named Niklaus. He's just a thorn in my side." I shrug my shoulders softly, flashing Jeremy a reassuring smile. "And who are you? Irene Adler?" He raises his eyebrow folding his arms over his chest, without giving an answer to his question, I burst into laughter. I guess I fit into the description of a prima donna who then becomes a courtesan (a high-class prostitute or mistress)! Oh dear, now I'm getting in way over my head. Clearing my throat, a small chuckle escapes before I speak up. "And who do you expect to be? The wise, pain in the ass Sherlock Holmes or John Watson?" I question him with both eyebrows raised.

"No description for Watson? Come on, what did the poor guy do to you to not get a proper description?" I roll my eyes, grinning like a fool. "Well-"No day passes by without a certain Salvatore interrupting someone. "Cecily, what's up bestie?" Damon shouts, a grin filled with his stupid pride written all over it. Narrowing my eyes, I groan. "And to think I was going to have fun at this party." I complain; a chuckle erupts from Jeremy as he shakes his head at me. "Well I didn't know my misery is so amusing to you!" I accuse him, folding my arms over my chest with a pout. Of course, I'm only joking. "Wha-but-Nonono I don't think it's funny I just-"Jeremy begins to stutter as he tries to explain myself. How adorable! I giggle softly, shaking my head. "Gotcha! That's what you get for chuckling at me and my whining." I poke his chest playfully before stepping back only to stumble onto the ground. Well, almost stumble. Thinking I would hit the ground at one point, I made no obligation to open my eyes until my head hit the ground. Until I felt heavy breathing on my neck, my eyes flickered open; my blue eyes meeting his pair of dark chocolate eyes. Wait, what am I doing? He's a vampire hunter! We can't be together, unless we have sex and that helps him control his need to kill vampires 24/7. No, that's not possible! If it were possible, honey you know I would tap that fine piece of- okay I need to get back to reality. I've only just met the boy a few hours or so ago and now I'm thinking about having sex with him! Oh and his lips aren't that far from mine, maybe if I just lean in and give him a quick peck then speed off, NO. Jesus Christ, I have gone mad.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of us in that position, I break the silence. "Um, thanks for catching me Jeremy." Blinking his eyes twice, Jeremy nods before standing up straight and releases his hold on me. Oh nonononono! Now I want his arms back around me, damn his arms are HA-UGE. He must work out like three times a day! Oh he can wrap those arms around me any day, time, where, and place. "I should get going." I nod my head softly before rushing past him, walking towards the house. "What was that about?" Damon questions as I approach the ballroom, the guests have already started dancing with their partners. "Nothing, I almost fell on my ass and he saved me." I sigh, and then I raise an eyebrow. "Where's Elena?" I ask Damon, folding my arms over my chest. Only to receive eye rolling and head shake from the elder Salvatore brother. "Just dance with me, Curious Cily." Damon takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, breaking into a waltz. Of course he just has to call me 'Curious Cily' of all nicknames he has ready for me. Dancing with Damon isn't really such a big deal to me anymore; I've danced with him multiple times. We danced together a lot back in the 20's. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Jeremy's eyes focused on us. His date stands by him with a frown on her lips. "Well, well, well. It looks like a certain Gilbert is getting jealous." Damon mentions in my ear in a sing-song voice. Rolling my eyes, I turn my face back towards Damon. "Why should he be jealous? The boy has a pretty date; he has no reason to be jealous of anyone, especially _you_." I grin triumphantly at Damon's reaction.

I giggle softly, shaking my head. "Hope you don't mind if I step in and dance with your partner for a while." My head shoots up, recognizing the voice I silently prayed for Damon to say something sarcastic. He just nods then steps back and moves to go dance with April. Damn you for leaving me to face my own self destruction, lonely Salvatore douche bag! If only I could shake my fist at him. As soon as Jeremy sets one hand down on my waist, I feel like my ovaries are about to explode. "Fuck you and your stupid handsome face." I blurt out my thought.

Wait, shit, no WHY DID I SPEAK MY MIND ALOUD?

Oh god, we've stopped moving.

He's staring at me.

Uh oh.

Houston, we have a problem.


	9. This feels so good, yet it feels so wron

A/N: Since I'm sick and I have no school for the rest of the two days of this week, I thought I should write up two or three more chapters of Fallen.

**-Jeremy's POV-**

"My-my stupid what face?" I stutter. Is she trying to say that she wanted to have sex with me or is she just playing around with me? Hell, she may be a vampire but she can straddle me and fuck the life out of me any time. Glancing past Cecily's head, I meet Klaus's glare with my eyebrows shot up.

Before I can blink, I'm pulled by a small fist around my wrist past Klaus and the other guests who are staring at us. "Cecily, where are we going?" I ask as she drags me down the hallway."You'll see, soon." She replies.

I raise an eyebrow before twirling her around and manhandle her, pinning her wrists against the wall near her head. Our lips only a few inches away from each other, are I out of my mind that I want her more than anyone can imagine? I don't know and I don't care.

"What on earth are you doing?" She gasps, I give up a smirk as I press my hips against hers, receiving a moan from Cecily as a reward. "I'm trying to have sex with you against a wall, Cecily. Got a problem with that?" I breathe out, brushing my lips against hers.

_-Cecily's POV-_

As his soft lips brush against mine, my legs instantly turn into jelly. Putting my hands on his chest, I slightly push him back. "Aren't you supposed to hate vampires? Make sure you kill every single one of them until you know their species is completely extinct?" I raise an eyebrow.

He is quick to answer. "Not when it comes to you, strangely enough." He murmurs before he starts to press kisses down my neck.

I give up a longing sigh before grabbing the collar of his button up shirt and pulling his face up, I lean in and kiss him; the gap between us closes as I do. I press my hips forward into his wrapping one leg around his waist pulling his hips closer to mine making him groan into my mouth.

Why does this feel so good yet feel so wrong?


	10. Behind Closed Doors

A/N: Oh, I almost forgot to mention something to you lovely readers! There will be a Kol/Cecily flashback in the next chapter! So tell me in the reviews, where in the world do you THINK the flashback will be in?

"I hope you two haven't forgotten that you're at a party. Meaning there are dozens of people to watch you have a go at it." An all too familiar voice interrupts the two of us. Jeremy pulls back, his breathing becoming heavy as I tip my head to the side with my eyes narrowed at the host of the party. "By people, you mean perverts. And by pervert, I mean you." I press my lips together before noticing the grin on Jeremy's lips; Kol rolls his eyes at my comment before folding his arms over his chest. "I have more important things to do than watch you two have sex on a wall. Just get off the wall and go do it somewhere else. " Kol shakes his head before walking down the hall.

I frown before unwinding my leg from Jeremy's waist and stand straight. What were we thinking? A vampire and a vampire hunter having sex after the stupid female vampire blurts out the most ridiculous thing that pops into her head which she shouldn't have! I need to find Ambrosia and get us the hell out of here, who knows what that woman is doing now. She could be giving Klaus a blowjob!

Oh.

I rush past Jeremy and reach the staircase; I freeze once I hear moaning. That could be anyone getting it on with a person they've only just met, it doesn't have to be Ambrosia. My jaw drops when I hear the same moan again, only this time, I recognize it. I run over to the door where I am positive the sound is coming from, it's slightly ajar. I look into the room; Damon doesn't call me Curious Cily for nothing.

I raise an eyebrow at the sight of Nik sprawled on a bed. My eyes start to burn, especially when they land on the one and only Ambrosia! What the hell happened to 'I'm not going to let Klaus have his way with me without playing hard to get.'? Then again, I almost had sex with Jeremy on a wall a few minutes ago. "Ambrosia, what the hell are you doing!?" I yell bursting into the room. Ambrosia squeals and jumps up from her place on Klaus's lap.

"We are going home, before you go any further down Klaus's happy trail!" I hiss then I walk up to Ambrosia, who thankfully was not half naked. I grab her purse and her wrist before accelerating out of the room and down the stair case.

-One Week Later-

Groaning, I lay back down on my bed. The only people I speak to these days are Ambrosia and Damon. Only today, neither came. Instead, Kol stands right in front of my doorway.

"What do you want?" I sigh, sitting up on my bed reluctantly. "They've heard of the cure. Bloody fools are going to go after it." He places himself on the end of my bed. I raise both of my eyebrows at him; a cure? There's no such thing. Even if there is, why is he here telling me this? "That still doesn't explain why you're here Kol." I mumble before glancing back over at him. "If they go after the cure, they'll awaken Silas." He replies. "And if they awaken him, he'll bring hell onto Earth."

He's telling the truth. I can tell now when he is or isn't. And he is, right now. I give him a weak smile before folding my arms over my chest. "They're going after the cure for Elena, am I right?" I question, he nods. I scoff, shaking my head. "No surprise there." I roll my eyes, Kol chuckles slightly.

"What's so funny?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Damon and Elena, sire bond sex." He replies.

My eyes widen before I burst into laughter. It isn't because they had sex or anything, it's because the same thing happened with Kol and I. Kol had made me drink his blood before Tatia turned me; we were wild children, especially since I knew of vampires before becoming one. I always drank his blood to turn him on, the only way I knew was when I looked down and noticed it.

"The things you told me to do were mad." Kol shook his head laughing. "Get down on your knees, boy!" I laugh, resting my back against my pillow. "Oh please. Yours was madder than mine!" I poke my tongue out at him. "Demanding that we play a game, where I hide from you and cower once you found me. " I smirk before noticing that Kol was gazing off into space.

"You always did what you were told. I felt bad about it in the end." He says then I smile weakly; reminiscing about the days before Klaus daggered Kol and made him bitter. "Felt bad about cheating on me with Tatia or felt bad about getting caught by Klaus?" I slip. Kol's sorrowful eyes meet mine. "Cecilia, if I had the chance to go back in time and stop myself from going anywhere near Tatia and stop her from kissing me, I would take it."

Frowning, I bite my lip softly. Great, now my eyes are beginning to water. I should've kicked him out the moment he strolled into my room. I'm supposed to hate him. Despise him. Before another thought can cross my mind, my lips press against his.

Completely unaware that this will be the last time I'll ever see him.


End file.
